


Музей, столовая и муки выбора

by NichikN



Series: На каникулах [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Years, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-21 17:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Виктор организует прогулку по Санкт-Петербургу.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: На каникулах [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588279
Kudos: 4





	Музей, столовая и муки выбора

Разве это зима? Тьфу.

Ветер в очередной раз резко сбивает капюшон, рвет волосы и уши. Сердитый, пахнет мокрым камнем, колючий от промозглых небесных брызг и сизый, как и ленты асфальта вокруг и ширь Невы.

Отабек вытаскивает из рюкзака шапку и насильно напяливает на голову Жан-Жака.

—  _ Забота такая! _ — Жан-Жак говорит по-русски, потому что так ведь атмосфернее.

—  _ Потрынди мне ещё _ . — Отабек поддёргивает тёплый флис, обнимающий шею, прикрывая Жан-Жаку рот.

Жан-Жак фыркает, но теперь и правда уютнее.

—  _ По-трынь-ди _ , — повторяет он русское слово в мягкую ткань.

—  _ Трындеть _ , — Отабек жмёт плечами, — говорить. Говорить глупости.

—  _ Забота _ — глупости?

— …Юра велел мне выгулять вас как следует, раз он сам не может, — как ни в чём ни бывало вещает Виктор. — Сказал, что вы иначе не увидите ничего кроме кровати в гостинице, на которой будете, цитирую: «Заниматься своими мерзкими пидорскими делами».

Виктор легкомысленно подмигивает. Его седые волосы топорщатся во все стороны, истрёпанные погодой, над головой то и дело взвивается пепельный шарф на фоне огромного равнодушного неба, заполнившего весь город собой.

—  _ Юрачка заботливый _ , — кивает Жан-Жак и глухо шмыгает носом.

Виктор снова идёт вперёд, то и дело вытаскивая руки из карманов тёплого пальто, чтобы указать направо и налево, рассказывая о памятниках архитектуры, возвышающихся один выше другого, заставляя задирать голову за широченными колоннами прямо к пасмурным облакам. Жан-Жак только успевает останавливать Виктора за рукав, напоминая о том, что, эй, нужно же сэлфи.

— Вот там такой-то собор, это тот самый памятник, подойдём? Вон, видите там торчит? Это очень важное что-то там…

Слова вылетают из головы Жан-Жака, как легкомысленные бабочки. Какие-то факты вперемешку с байками и анекдотами — рассказ Виктора расчерчивает узкий тротуар в темпе его походки, наперекор ветру, стремительно и уверенно, ловко огибая бесчисленных разномастных прохожих. Хмурый тинейджер суёт Виктору в руку листовку, и теперь Виктор указывает путь броской глянцевой рекламой, трепещущей на ветру, а потом прячет её в кармане. Вдоль пути каменные стены, чугунные ограды, лысые деревья в голубых огоньках гирлянд и огромные тёмные наряженные ёлки, которые торчат из сырого асфальта то тут, то там и напоминают: Новый год неизбежно настанет.

Иногда Виктор замедляет шаг, как будто вспоминает об Отабеке, но потом снова забывает. Отабек не жалуется — успевает, опираясь на свою трость, и, конечно, не соглашается пойти под руку.

Вообще-то он уже отлично ходит и так, но сегодня им предстоит марафон, так что трость взял — лучше перебдеть.

— Ну? Как вам отдых в разгар сезона?

Отабек ёжится — от мокрого ветра.

—  _ Не привыкли _ , — кивает Жан-Жак, — как будто что-то незаконное.

Виктор улыбается, вокруг светлых глаз собираются тонкие морщинки. Он спокоен, как это небо над ними, и так же уверен в себе и в завтрашнем дне, как недвижимые борта набережной, как гранитная колонна, как весь город и все его триста лет.

Конечно.

Им-то что? Они и не помнят уже вкуса сокрушительных поражений.

— Это пройдёт, — обещает Виктор.

— Мы решили не привыкать — скоро снова в строй, — разводит руками Жан-Жак. — А это что?

Виктор с охотой рассказывает, что это, а сам ведёт их вдоль бесконечного крашеного фасада, разлинованного высокими окнами, пилястрами и золотой лепниной. Стены Главного Музея тянутся, изламываются и выпускают из чугунно-кружевных ворот на площадь очередь, пестрящую тёмными куртками, яркими зонтами, лиловыми и розовыми дождевиками поверх зимних пальто. Люди переступают с ноги на ногу, как пингвины, болтают и крутят головами — они хотят, хотят прикоснуться к прекрасному, просветиться, наполниться духом великого, поставить галочку в я-там-был списке.

Юри отделяется от очереди, машет им рукой — он уже здесь.

Двое встречаются взглядами, улыбками, невидимыми прикосновениями рук, лёгким поцелуем в щёку. Взгляды посторонних отскакивают теннисными мячиками — в ауру, окружившую парочку, не пробиться: они только вдвоём среди толпы в своей капсуле интимности. Виктор спрашивает Юри про какие-то документы и подписи, Юри отвечает, что всё в порядке и легкими касаниями поправляет серый шарф и седые волосы — это лишнее: стоит Виктору тряхнуть головой, как растрёпанная причёска вновь идеальна. Виктор, напротив, ерошит волосы Юри, и это тоже лишнее — они взъерошены даже после расчёски. Юри улыбается Отабеку и Жан-Жаку: «Привет».

— Что, даже не обнимешь? — хохочет Жан-Жак и хлопает по плечу.

Отабек жмёт руку.

— Пойдёмте, я через чёрный ход проведу, — торжественно объявляет Виктор.

— Через чёрный мы и без тебя сходим, — хихикает Жан-Жак и тут же добавляет: — Нет уж, я желаю вкусить прелести туризма — буду стоять в очереди, как все, — он широко обводит пространство вокруг, чтобы понятно было, кто это — все.

Очередь вздрагивает, двигается, несёт вперёд невидимой силой сразу на несколько шагов и снова топчется на месте.

— Как хочешь, — Виктор жмёт плечами. — Встретимся внутри. Бека?

Отабек неопределённо машет головой, и Виктор тянет Юри за собой, мол, пошли, неудачники догонят, а Юри машет им рукой: «Увидимся».

—  _ Оу, Санкт-Петербург такой… интересный _ . — Жан-Жак задирает голову, чтобы увидеть крышу дворца.

Люди вокруг обступают, касаются шуршащими мокрыми куртками.

— Повязку надень, — отрывисто велит Отабек.

— Пф, да, мамуль, — Жан-Жак послушно надвигает повязку на нос и улыбается Отабеку, хоть и не видно.

— А то людей соплями забрызгаешь, — улыбается Отабек в ответ.

— Пошёл ты, — пихает Жан-Жак в плечо.

Отабек тоже пихает, Жан-Жак готов толкнуть посильнее, но Отабек перехватывает руку, люди вокруг шикают, цокают языками, а Жан-Жак даёт Отабеку локтем в бок и чуть не ставит подсечку, но вспоминает: нога. Чёртова нога.

—  _ Всё-всё _ , — тараторит он по-русски и снимает повязку, потому что в повязке невежливо разговаривать, —  _ тут приличные люди, где твои манеры, Бекки? _

Отабек смотрит равнодушно.

—  _ Извини-те _ , — улыбается Жан-Жак людям впереди, поворачивается назад: —  _ Прости-те _ .

Отабек привычным жестом суёт руки в карман, трость неудобно свисает с правой.

Очередь вздыхает, шевелится, ворчит и толкает в спину, внося в ворота — в просторный двор, окружённый высокими стенами музея.

Жан-Жак выглядывает, оценивая километр очереди, воровато осматривается и протягивает руку. Ныряет ладонью под тепло куртки, гладит задницу Отабека. Отабек угрожающе сдавливает запястье. Прижимает руку Жан-Жака к себе сильнее, прежде чем убрать.

Да-да, Жан-Жак вообще-то помнит, что на людях ничего такого всё ещё нельзя. Но если очень хочется?

И зачем они вышли из номера? Сейчас бы лежать на кровати и кормить Отабека пиццей, ну или гладить его по спине, пока он готовит свою повседневную еду чемпионов из белков и долгих углеводов. Жан-Жак стянет кусочек хрустящего огурца и сладкого перца. Отабек сам предложит ещё ломтик. Он всегда разрешает кусочничать, не то что мама. Можно выбрать любой фильм — Отабеку всё равно, он уснёт в середине и до финальных титров будет сопеть Жан-Жаку в плечо и пускать слюни. Даже просто смотреть, как Отабек выполняет бесконечный набор упражнений с минимальной нагрузкой и максимальным количеством повторений — веселее, чем стоять тут перед лицом неизвестности и даже не иметь возможности потрогать, пожамкать и потрепать сердитого медвежонка.

Жан-Жак пихает Отабека.

— Повязку надень, — пихает Отабек.

— Сам надень! — не надевает повязку Жан-Жак. — Мне-то что? Мне мировые не катать, в отличие от всяких… типа тебя.

Отабек отворачивается. Он вообще-то не виноват, что у Казахстана больше никого нет, и его на мировые выдвинут всё равно — хоть с травмой, хоть с всратым Гран-При. Не виноват, что его тренер не уехал в другую страну.

И в том, что его не подрезал собственный младший брат, как Жан-Жака, например, Отабек тоже не виноват.

Жан-Жак смотрит вокруг, но взгляд всё упирается в злосчастную трость.

— Ты себя угробишь, Бека.

— Ты себя угробишь, Жан-Жак.

— А знаете, что самое интересное? — по-братски приобнимает за плечо Виктор.

Жан-Жак раскрывает рот, Юри улыбается, пожимая плечами: «Не получилось», а Виктор рассказывает про всадников, брусчатку, и что при таком количестве народа на золотого павлина глянуть, конечно, не выйдет. Никаких шансов. Очередь периодически оживает, проталкивая их дальше, всё ближе и ближе к заветному входу, перебивая ценные наставления Виктора: не пытаться запомнить экспонаты, просто наслаждаться прогулкой по километрам экспозиций, что их ждут, уже вот-вот.

— Гражданство?

— Да наш он, наш, — радуется Виктор, обнимая Отабека и забирая из окошка свой паспорт. — Вы только гляньте на эту мордаху!

Кассирша возраста самого музея с нежно-сиреневыми кудрями и маникюром в тон явно не смотрит фигурное катание. Она невозмутимо взирает на Отабека, Отабек невозмутимо платит полную стоимость за два билета для иностранных граждан.

Виктор уводит по коридорам в толкучку гардероба.

—  _ Пе-те-ль-ка? _ — переспрашивает Жан-Жак.

—  _ Без петельки не принимаем! _

Гардеробщица грозно сверкает цепочкой, свисающей с очков, улыбка Жан-Жака, обезоружившая бы и матёрого браконьера, на неё не действует.

—  _ Упадёт, я вам точно говорю — упадёт _ , — пророчит гардеробщица.

Жан-Жак бы подумал, что это та же дама, что только что продала им билеты, но кудри у неё определённо голубые.

Виктор вклинивается, обворожительно щебечет русские слова: «За капюшон… ах, как же нам быть? Позвольте… Да, это именно я, а это он… именно, экс-чемпион… собственной персоной… очень… приятно».

Дама смотрит наконец в лица, с каждым словом Виктора расцветает всё нежнее и как будто молодеет.

Виктор подписывает протянутый кроссворд, игнорируя толкучку и давку — опыт не растерялся с годами. Жан-Жак тоже подписывает.

—  _ Я повешу вот туда, в уголок, чтобы точно не упало _ , — сдаётся гардеробщица, принимая куртку и подталкивая кроссворд Отабеку, —  _ можно и ваш тоже, Отабек? _ — И кричит через его голову: —  _ Аккуратнее, у человека трость! Что за люди? Гос-спаде! Задавят же! _

Виктор улыбается и ведёт свой выводок за собой к дверному проёму в три человеческих роста высотой, под ногами разворачивается бесконечное полотно паркета, ослепляющего вощёным блеском. Узоры паркетов сменяют друг друга, лепнина и роспись стен цветёт, растёт, тянется ввысь, ввысь, к сводам и белоснежным парусам резного золочёного потолка. Потолки-скульптуры, потолки-картины, потолки-произведения-искусства.

Картины, картины, золотые рамы, драгоценные вазы, малахит, яшма, китайский комод инкрустирован перламутром, редчайшим деревом, чешуёй дракона… Виктор держит курс на очередной бескрайний зал, а Юри берёт его за локоть и говорит: «Туда пойдём, посмотрят оружие».

Доспехи, оружие, колющее, режущее, рубящее, покрытое патиной старости и начищенное до блеска.

Юри говорит с Виктором, Виктор улыбается, привлекает его к себе за талию, длинные белые пальцы теряются в лохматых чёрных волосах, а взгляд ясных глаз ласковый, как взгляд Отабека, с которым он рассматривает стилеты под стеклом. Отабека не отвести от стендов, не оторвать от витрин. За рукав Жан-Жака берёт: «Смотри сюда». Жан-Жак смотрит, но не «сюда», а на пальцы на своём рукаве. Настоящее прикосновение. Прямо на людях, все видели? Почти как Виктор, вот.

Отабек отпускает рукав.

Юри поправляет очки, указывает пальцем в табличку, рассказывает, раскрывает Отабеку все секреты.

Виктор подмигивает Жан-Жаку и манит к огнестрельному.

Тонкая вязь металла оплетает рукояти пистолетов, перламутр переливается на деревянных прикладах мушкетов, Виктор сыплет слова как горох: кремень, точность, дальность стрельбы, прицел, уход, цели использования…

Жан-Жак смотрит на пальцы на своём рукаве — он и не заметил, как Отабек подошёл.

Виктор сверкает глазами, жестикулирует, взмахивает ладонью, и зал внезапно пронзает вой сирены — нарушение границы.

Люди вокруг оглядываются: «Что-кто-что? Кто нарушил границу экспоната?»

Смотрительница зала оживает, встаёт со своего стула. Медленной твёрдой походкой приближается к ним, надвигается неотвратимым возмездием, заслоняя строгим своим взглядом свет трёхметровых окон и люстр на тысячу свечей.

—  _ Молодые люди _ … — голос звонкий, седые волосы в высокой причёске, губы накрашены, побледневшие от возраста глаза окружены глубокими морщинами, подведены иссиня-чёрными стрелками.

Виктор, Юри и Отабек принимают смиренные позы, и Жан-Жак тоже пытается.

А она поправляет пушистую кружевную шаль и всё говорит долго и с расстановкой, многие слова понятны: что-то про храм искусства, хрупкость, про нежность и про войну, голод и, очевидно, немцев. Жан-Жак разглядывает розовый камень колонн и янтарное дерево паркета. Доспехи на рыцарях и их конях начищены до блеска.

— Что она говорила? — Жан-Жак фотографирует спину смотрительницы, которая уплывает обратно к своему вечному стулу и замирает на нём старинной картиной.

— Про блокаду рассказывала. — Виктор машет рукой и уводит их в следующий зал, в калейдоскоп роскоши полов и потолков.

Он всё ускоряет шаг, иногда останавливаясь перед картинами в случайном порядке, и снова порывисто спешит вперёд, оставляя своих спутников позади.

— Хочет впрок насмотреться, — поясняет Юри.

Виктор замирает перед скульптурой и сам будто превращается в античную статую. Свет из окна мягко касается мраморного профиля. Красивый, как замершие ангелы и атлеты вокруг, он представляется частью экспозиции, неотъемлемым элементом окружения. Кажется, он всегда тут и должен быть — на своём месте. Юри направляет на него камеру телефона, фиксирует момент.

— Пофоткай меня, Юри! — спохватывается Жан-Жак и кивает Отабеку на скамеечку, обитую бархатом: — Сядь!

Отабек смотрит с выражением лица любой статуи музея. Но Жан-Жака давно не обмануть: там, за каменным фасадом, схлестнулись в жестокой битве здравый смысл Отабека и тупорылое ослиное упрямство Отабека.

— Иди в пень, — говорит Отабек и садится, а Жан-Жак с Юри и включившимся Виктором фотографируют друг друга по очереди и сочиняют подписи и тэги к фоткам.

Единственная на весь город мелкая снежинка садится точно на кончик носа Отабека. После пересушенного и душного воздуха прохлада и сырость кажутся благом, в носу больше не свербит, а взгляд отдыхает на монотонно-пастельных обшарпанных стенах домов.

— Там уютно и нет толпы. И дешевле, — разливается соловьём Виктор, уводя за собой всё дальше и вдруг наискосок и, поперёк всему, во дворы.

Отабек плетётся за Жан-Жаком, Жан-Жак идёт за Виктором, Виктор ведёт Юри за руку по тусклому лабиринту стен без просветов. Они ныряют в неожиданные арки, и каждая следующая ниже предыдущей, а когда они выходят в очередной глухой двор, с маленького кусочка бесцветного неба робко слетают лёгкие крупинки снега.

Уютное тёплое место оказывается столовой. Краска, кафель, бежевые жалюзи, ряд еды в железных лотках: всё как в столовке на катке родного Торонто. Виктор успевает выбрать себе и посоветовать остальным, и уходит с подносом первый. Пластмассовый поднос катится по конвейеру железных трубок, за стеклом заветренные салаты, котлеты в подливках и гарниры.

—  _ Это что за… свёрто-чки? _ — Жан-Жак тычет в витрину.

—  _ Горубцы _ , — Юри поправляет очки. —  _ Котрета в капусте такая. Вкусно _ .

Виктор выбирает место у окна и гипнотизирует редкий снег, а когда рядом садится Юри, Виктор снова улыбается, звонко целует его в лоб и желает приятного аппетита по-японски.

Отабек аккуратно садится у окна, Жан-Жак подает с размаху, скрипнув железными ножками стула, брякнув поднос о пластиковый стол с блёстками.

—  _ Приятного аппетита! _

Они едят размазанную по тарелкам еду и болтают, всё время съезжая на грядущие соревнования, на прогнозы и сплетни. Виктор и Юри ставят на своих подопечных, конечно, пророчат им все медали, волнуются, что бросили их на целых о-боже четыре дня, чтобы утрясти наконец вопросы с документами в России. Меняют тему, обсуждают праздники: Юри и Виктор уже на чемоданах — вылетают вечером. Успеют подготовится и Новый Год встретят на новом месте. Жан-Жак и Отабек отмечают по-старому: Жан-Жак в Канаде, Отабек в Америке.

Жан-Жак подвигает Отабеку сахарницу, тот кладёт сахар в чай. Виктор забыл приборы, и Юри кормит его со своей вилки, они меняются салатами и выглядят отвратительно довольными. У них впереди столько дней. У Жан-Жака с Отабеком три.

Отабек даёт попробовать всё из того, что себе взял, и почти половину десерта отдаёт. Не с вилочки, конечно — молча перекладывает Жан-Жаку в тарелку.

Скорее бы обратно в гостиницу. Захлопнуть дверь и посмотреть, кто кого первым завалит на кровать. Помотать Отабека по простыням, искусать всего — за всё ему отомстить!

Жан-Жак пишет сообщение: «Сегодня я заставлю тебя умолять», а Отабек смотрит в экран и, подумать только, улыбается, говнюк.

**Otabek_altin** : «Умолять тебя сходить высморкаться»

**JJ_Leroy** : «Иди ты нафиг»

Жан-Жак отворачивается.

Отабек под столом прижимается коленом. Так-то лучше.

**Otabek_altin** : «Кажется, я плохо себя веду»

Так гораздо лучше.

Дойти бы только до номера.

Юри неловко шутит над Виктором, и тот смеётся, откинув голову.

Говорят, что если люди хотят быть вместе, то они будут.

Они уберут все препятствия на своём пути друг к другу. Как будто у людей не бывает проблем — только задачи.

Как будто если тренерство мешает карьере фигуриста, можно перестроить расписание — и дело в шляпе. Как будто проигрывать собственному ученику — это радость. Как будто обыгрывать собственного ученика — большой успех.

Как будто подмигнуть из-под седой чёлки и сказать напоследок, что последней своей программой, перебившей все рекорды, он обязан только любви — честно.

Случалось ли Юри выступать без тренера, потому что Виктор не всегда справлялся. Выходило ли Виктору жертвовать успехом, пропуская свои тренировки. Они вместе поддерживали друг друга во всём.

Вот теперь они двое сидят, живые, настоящие — сделали это.

И съехались вообще-то сразу, а не тянули кота за…

Жан-Жак перекладывает маслины из своей тарелки в тарелку Отабека.

И смотрит-смотрит на двух людей, которые смогли. Они разные, как черное и белое, как кофе с молоком. Как инь и янь.

Не то что некоторые. Как «поп рокс» [ (1) ](https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=139009#c0note1desc) и «хард-рок». Как мыло и шило. Как день и ночь — никогда не увидятся дольше мимолётной зари.

Говорят, что если люди хотят быть вместе, то они будут. Может, они не очень-то и хотят?

Жан-Жак замирает от горячей ладони на своём колене.

— Закапай нос.

— Что, опять шмыгаю?

Ветер треплет хрупкие снежинки, швыряет их на чёрный асфальт и в беспокойную речушку, но их только всё больше и больше.

— Уже принял решение? — Виктор останавливается в середине обвитого кружевом перил моста. Смотрит в воду.

Поодаль Юри вталковывает Отабеку главные тайны своих знаменитых шагов.

Жан-Жак мотает головой. Ничего он не решил. Кажется, это конец. А он смешно выглядит в попытках ухватить прошлое за мышиный хвост.

— А как ты решился?

— Жизнь одна, Жан-Жак. — Виктор щурится от ветра, разбивающего живую гладь реки вдребезги. — Иногда нужно решиться, — прячет в карманах замёрзшие руки. — Всегда нужно.

— Но… — Жан-Жак вытягивает ладонь, приглашая снежинки. — Откуда ты знаешь, что это не пройдёт?

Снежинки обжигают, остро врезаясь в руку, и мгновенно исчезают.

— Всё всегда пройдёт.

Снежинки всё крупнее и чаще, а ветер тише — сдаётся.

— Не жалеешь уезжать?

Виктор шарит в карманах, вытаскивает растерянно какой-то мусор. Моток наушников и упаковку жвачки кладёт обратно, трамвайный билет и мятую листовку суёт Жан-Жаку. В руке остаётся несколько монеток.

Жан-Жак рассматривает листовку. Ярко накрашенная женщина с арбузными корками на голове.

—  _ Музей Ти-ти-ка-ка _ , — читает Жан-Жак вслух.

Виктор усмехается. Снег мечется, кружит — метит в глаза.

— Музей воды, музей еды, Арктики и Антарктики (рекомендую). Музей водки, вина и шоколада, — он раскидывает руки, — весь город — музей. Музей-балаган. Ловкачи расторговали его зевакам по кирпичам — нельзя и до продуктового дойти, чтобы не угодить на какую-нибудь экскурсию Титикака. Продираясь сквозь тернии бредовой рекламы и ларьков с зонтами, попробуй разглядеть умирающую красоту.

— Этот город утомил, — продолжает Виктор после паузы. — Нечего жалеть.

— Но он же… Родной.

— У нас есть примета, — Виктор смотрит на мелочь в ладони, — кидать деньги в воду, если хочешь вернуться. У вас есть такая?

— Есть, — улыбается Жан-Жак, и тут же улыбку в шарф прячет от нервного порыва ветра и шмыгает носом.

Проклятый его такой красивый и такой сопливый нос. Жан-Жак вздыхает и снова шмыгает. Нет, он, конечно, не первый такой — пропустить целый сезон из-за дурацких соплей. Он бы почти не расстроился. Он бы ничего, если бы отец не уехал в Америку. Если бы мать не осталась в Канаде. И если бы ему не пришлось выбирать теперь — с кем тренироваться дальше. Отабек только пожал плечами. У него сто два тренера и хореограф, и все в разных странах.

Ветер унимается совсем.

Снег густо валит-красит белым рыжую рябь реки. Кутает прошлое города, спрятанное где-то там, за глухой стеной старинных фасадов.

— Я в жизни много решений принимал. Все мои самые важные дела, все победы, — Виктор смаргивает снег с серебристых ресниц, — всё замело временем. И кто теперь виноват?

Жан-Жак не знает, кто виноват. Кто виноват в том, что годы неумолимо идут своим чередом?

— Но ведь всегда можно вернуться, да?

— Зачем? В этом городе я забыл себя, Жан-Жак. А вспомнил — не здесь.

Виктор смотрит на торопливо убегающую воду, с силой сжимает монеты в кулаке. Убирает обратно в карман. Снегопад захватывает небо и неуловимо темнеющие улицы. На перилах уверенно собираются небольшие сугробы.

— Стает, — выносит вердикт Виктор.

Отабек не ответил тогда, только пожал плечами. Может, ему и всё равно? Может, его и так всё устраивает? Он ведь и не сказал, хочет ли, чтобы Жан-Жак в Америку переехал. Жан-Жак вот сказал:

— Если я перееду, то мы будем гораздо ближе.

— Так и есть.

— Четыре часа на машине.

— Да.

— Ничего больше не скажешь?

Отабек очень сладко спит. И как он умудряется так спать? Глядя на это безобразие, сразу тоже хочется. И проспать рядом целую жизнь, не меньше. Ну или хотя бы проваляться в обнимку. И уж точно ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах, кроме пожара, не будить хомяка в спячке.

— Бека? — ну это же почти пожар, если подумать. Пожар в груди же считается? Когда у Беки пожар в штанах, он будить не стесняется.

— Мгмх?

— Ты меня любишь?

— Блюб… — обнимает крепче и куда-то в плечо остальное «лю» бормочет.

— Честно-честно?

— Я же здесь сейчас, — сладко зевает Отабек и вроде бы совсем не сердится. — С тобой.

— Со мной, — эхом шепчет Жан-Жак, слишком маленький в этом равнодушном городе с безнадёжно навалившимся на плечи небом, размазавшимся слякотью снегом и разводными мостами, эй, определись, на какой ты стороне.


End file.
